Birthday Sex-James style
by MrsHenderlovin
Summary: my first fanfic inspired by james recently turning 23. but what happens when he steals your v-card and demands that you be his? will you become his sex slave or stay with logan?


Birthday Sex

Dirty James Imagine

**I Don't own BTR. I Just love them.**

July 16: A day important to every single rusher across the globe. But you're lucky you know Logan; because now, you get to spend the day with the birthday boy. You do this with all four of the guys on each of their special days, but this year everything is so much more complicated. You live with these guys and do everything with them everyday, but, how can one girl live with four sexy young men and not get into steamy situations? Well, the difference between this year and last is the friend zone. You've seemed to have accidently broken the friend zone with all four of them. You kissed Carlos, made out with Kendall, lost your virginity to James, and managed to get engaged to Logan.

Today is like any other James birthday, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all find reasons to leave you two alone for the entire day and throw a huge party at night. This morning you woke up all alone in your bed that is usually filled with two other people. "Oh that's right! Its James birthday…" you say to yourself. Then you look around and see your clothes already laid out for both the day and night with a note on top. It's from none other than the birthday boy himself.

"It's my special day and I plan to spend it treating you like a queen. I feel bad for what I've done in the past and I'd like for things to not be intense between us. NOW GET DRESSED! –xoxo JM".

You just chuckle and get yourself cleaned up and dressed in your fashionable clothes that were picked out for you. Yet, you being you, the plan to annoy James began. You edited your outfit adding a ball cap, a totally different color. You smirked to yourself and walked down the hall to his room, walking in without knocking.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

You walked in the room just as he did, coming from the attached bathroom. His body and hair were soaking wet and shiny, wearing only a towel that's wrapped way too low. The very last thought going through your mind was, "oh god no! just outta the shower!" After that, you were frozen in place, blushing hard, and completely lost for words.

"Like what you see?" James asked with a smirk.

You just shook your head.

"Yeah you do." He said, walking closer to you.

"I-I-I don't!" you managed to squeak out.

James just nodded as his face went from flirty to kind of pissed off. "Why the hat!?"

At first you sighed in relief but then you realized he was upset and took off the hat. "It was just a joke Jamie…" you said in a small voice.

He just nodded and stepped closer to you again. "Did you miss me?" he asks honestly.

You sat on his bed and crossed your legs, looking him over. "A little" you reply honestly.

And with that, he got dressed and you two spent the day together at the beach: acting almost as if you were a couple. Holding hands, playing around in the water, coddling and making out while tanning, and sharing lunch. Everything was perfect. Everything was too perfect. It made you wonder what happened to that guy you almost hated, the guy who got drunk and forced you to be his sex slave (hence how you lost your virginity), the guy you loved to piss off. This James wasn't even that guy you knew three years ago that you considered to be your big brother.

No, this side of James, you never knew existed. He was so kind and sweet, so playful but not rough, so… happy. And as terrified to say it as you were, you decided to tweet it. "OMFG MY JAMES FEELS! :o" that's rusher code for "I think I'm in love with James today". Which you kind of considered to be a possible emotion at this point.

As the day got late and the sun began to set, you realized that you never asked the most important question. "James. What do you want for your birthday..?"

He blushed and looked at you as he drove you guys back home. "I want you…" he said under his breath.

"what was that?" you asked.

"I want you…" James said, clearing his throat.

You just shook your head and looked out the window causing James to drive faster in order to get home quickly. Little did you know, those actions hurt James' heart. It actually made him sad as he cried silently all the way home. You didn't notice because you stayed in your own thoughts, looking out the window the entire time. You didn't know how to feel. On one hand, you've got the evil James who gets drunk a lot and fucks you, but on the other hand, there's the fact that you're attached to him and you always will be because of what he took.

"Were here…" He said, and you decided that you were in love with Logan and afraid of James so you were never gonna reply to his comment about wanting you. Then you looked over to him and your heart shattered. The birthday boy was crying on his birthday and this was your fault. All he wanted for his birthday was you and you wouldn't give it to him.

You sighed and got out of the car, walked into the house, and ran straight into Logan's arms, crying. You didn't pay attention to the fact that the place was completely decorated, or that at least five hundred people were supposed to yell "Surprise!" when James walked in.

Instead, when he walked in, Logan Yelled, "What the hell did you do to her Maslow!?"

"I didn't do a god damn thing Henderson!" James snapped back, "nothing…"

Then you yelled, "He didn't do anything! Logan I just need you..!"

And so, James spent the next four hours of his birthday getting totally wasted while you clung to Logan. The more James watched you two together, the more drunk he got. The more he drank, the angrier he got. Until finally, Logan went to the bathroom without you. This left you completely available for James to get to.

"Hey beautiful!" James said as he grabbed you from behind, shouting in your ear.

You almost scremed but james covered your mouth, shushing you.

"Youre mines tonight sexy!" He said in a husky voice.

Without another word he threw you over his shoulder and took you upstairs to his room. He locked the door and threw you onto his bed. JAMES! PLEASE? NO NO NO! you yelled. But he didn't budge, the look in his eyes was of pure lust and on his face, sadness mixed with anger. This time you hurt him and you were gonna pay. NO JAMES STOP! He didn't look at your face. Instead, he roughly ripped off your shirt, bra, and pants. At this point you started fighting him. NO! NO NO NO YOU CANT! You punched and kicked at him. PLEASE STOP! IM BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS! You gave him a sharp left hook. James didn't budge. He just glared at you as he stripped off every piece of clothing. His glare was dangerous, silently telling you not to move or this would be a lot worse.

So from this point on, you didn't fight him, you didn't scream, you never even thought of leaving that room. And when James realized that you gave up, drunk and all, his demeanor changed. This was more of a calm tone when he said, "It doesn't haveta be this way… just stop fighting it. Stop fighting me. Fighting your feelings for me… this has to end. I don't like hurting you." Without another word, James ripped off your panties and lined his dick up with your hole. You started crying again. You didn't cry because of truth or lies. You didn't cry because you didn't want this. You cried because you wanted it to be Logan. You've always loved Logan. If James didn't get drunk and steal your virginity, there wouldn't be this small part of you that felt as if you belonged to him. But that would never change. From this moment on, you would forever partially belong to James. So you deciced to go through with this, but you had to make one thing clear. "James, I belong to Logan. I will always be his-before yours…"

James nodded and kissed your head. "I never wanted to take you from him… I just want you too." He said this softly as his words turned into moans while he pushed fully erect dick slowly through your tight rings of muscles. You screamed out in pain, being completely caught off guard: and for the first time, you wrapped your arms around his neck for comfort. This worked as your walls and grip loosened, while he started to slowly thrust in and out of you. James kept a slow pace at first until you seemed to relax, soft whimpers turning into moans. And the minute you relaxed and laid back, he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. Both of your soft moans turned into screams.

J: OH MU GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD!

Y: DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! YESSSSS!

WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW!? He asked, thrusting harder and harder.

YOU ARE! You screamed, back arching high.

MORE MORE MORE MORE MOOOORRRRREEEE! He groaned, deep from his throat, holding your hands above your head.

The lack of space caused you to scream out in ecstasy, J JAMES! OHHHHGOD! AHHHHHH!

Sweat started forming all over your bodies as pleasure took over. You were screaming while James was grunting, both of you getting close to a climax. And then he hit it. He hit your g-spot over and over again, causing your body to go into more pleasure than it could handle.

JAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEESSSSSS! You screamed at the top of your lungs while you came hard all over the bed, walls of your pussy clenched around his big fat dick, and your legs trembled. The sudden lack of space inside you tipped James over the edge as well. HOLY! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUCCCKKKKK! (YOURRRR NAAAMMMEEEE)! He screamed as his entire body collapsed on yours, cumming deep inside you, and trembling all over.

The rest of that night was spent cuddling and sleeping together. When you woke up the next morning, the door was broken and Logan was asleep on the floor. The three of you talked it out and they decided to share you, Logan had main priority over you. All Ended Well.

**Me: THE END!**

**James: that was crazy. Even that drunk me turns me on.**

**Logan: no fuckin comment.**

**James: what? Not my fault I get her all to myself on my birthday… _**

**Logan: watch it Maslow I'm warning you!**

**Kendall: hey hey hey! Whats goin on? It was a good story. I liked it **

**Carlos: JAMES IS MINE! **

**Everyone else: WOW… buzz kill _**


End file.
